


Обнажение

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим и Леонард решают посетить необычный клуб на незнакомой планете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обнажение

Тэнняне были народом специфическим, с точки зрения Спока, и абсолютно отвратительным – с точки зрения Боунза. Сам же Кирк считал их очаровательными в своей непосредственности и открытости. Они постоянно улыбались, всегда и всем, с удовольствием пытались здороваться на ломаном стандарте, то и дело подходили на улицах, чтобы пожать ему руку, поцеловать или обнять. А, ну да, – еще они, в силу климата и привычки, ходили практически обнаженными.   
  
Кирк не видел ничего зазорного: ни в узких полосках ткани на бедрах и груди смуглых девушек и юношей, ни в их желании делиться теплом и нежностью с любым приглянувшимся незнакомцем. На Тэнне не существовало проституции, здесь любили друг друга по велению сердца и тела. И делали это без жеманства и вечной в интимных вопросах кокетливости, которой славились почти все встречавшиеся Кирку виды – включая, разумеется, людей. С тэннянами ему было легко и свободно: хоть он и весьма редко согласно обхватывал протянутые ему теплые ладони, но отпавшая необходимость держать себя по струнке приятно радовала.  
  
Он жалел лишь, что после двух недель на Тэнне будет непросто опять привыкать к кораблю. На его ласточке, к сожалению, имелись те, кто вряд ли бы так просто принял его руку. И, более того, не счел бы это оскорблением дружеских чувств.  
  
В один из последних дней Кирк в очередной раз вытянул Маккоя с собой на улицы, собираясь поучаствовать в одном из непрекращающихся танцевальных фестивалей или провести вечер в кафе под звездами, слушая местные лютни и девичье пение.  
  
Он шел, вертя головой по сторонам, улыбаясь и кивая встречным. Уже стемнело, начали зажигать фонари. Маккой с недовольным бормотанием старался смотреть строго себе под ноги.  
  
Внимание Кирка привлекло небольшое здание без окон, втиснутое между двух клубов. «Обнажение» – было написано на вывеске. Около здания стоял высокий тэннянин, кивнувший Кирку. Без улыбки, со спокойным достоинством.  
  
– Боунз, – потянул друга за рукав Кирк. – Идем-ка.  
  
– Господь Всемогущий, Джим, – зашипел Маккой, тоже взглянув на вывеску. – Тебе все мало?! Что еще ты там не видел?  
  
– Вот именно поэтому это и странно. Интересно, что они подразумевают под «обнажением».  
  
– Оргию, не меньше... – фыркнул Маккой, позволяя втащить себя внутрь. Кирку иногда было даже совестно, что тот не мог позволить себе бросить капитана на откуп его же интересам.  
  
Внутри было темно, даже слегка мрачно: черные стены и полы, маленькие круглые столики, стулья. Большинство посетителей тоже предпочли черные одежды, и более закрытые, чем Кирк привык видеть. Он тихо присел на ближайшее свободное место и посмотрел на сцену в дальнем конце зала. На ней стоял только один стул. Маккой устроился рядом.  
  
– Учти: одна их выходка, и я смоюсь отсюда, забрав тебя с собой. Даже если придется тянуть волоком.  
  
Кирк весело ему усмехнулся.  
  
– Не сомневайся, посмотрим немного и уйдем. Не всю же ночь здесь сидеть.  
  
Верхние лампы погасли, остались только свечки на столах. Все затихли.  
  
На сцену вышла девушка, тоже с ног до головы в черном. Даже волосы прикрывал плотный платок. Она еле заметно кивнула тэннянам и села на стул. Прикрыла глаза, выдохнула. Кирк с любопытством разглядывал спокойное, с правильными чертами лицо. Под направленным на сцену светом оно казалось единственным ярким пятном в зале.  
  
Девушка вдруг нахмурила брови и открыла глаза, посмотрела вдаль. И словно забыла обо всех вокруг: закусила губу белыми зубками, прошептала что-то. Загнула сначала два, потом еще три пальца, очевидно, считая. Покачала головой, снова нахмурилась...  
  
Кирк покосился на остальных – все следили за ней, не отводя глаз. Повернув голову, Кирк понял, что и внимание Маккоя приковано к девушке. Он с легкой улыбкой оперся на локоть и абсолютно точно любовался процессом. Очевидно, и ему не стоило больше отвлекаться.  
  
В девушке действительно была своя прелесть. Темные глаза ярко поблескивали, когда она кивала сама себе, когда кусала щеку от досады, хмурилась. Подвижное лицо словно танцевало посреди темноты.  
  
И казалось почему-то таким знакомым... Знакомо очаровывающим.  
  
Через какое-то время она вдруг вскочила с радостным вскриком и, прошептав что-то, прижала к щекам руки в черных перчатках. Зал взорвался аплодисментами – и Кирк обнаружил, что хлопает вместе со всеми. Он не знал точно, прошло ли десять минут или полночи, но свериться с часами ему не хотелось ни разу.  
  
В странной задумчивости гости «Обнажения» начали выходить наружу. Кирк с Маккоем вместе со всеми оказались на улице и молча пошли вперед, к месту высадки.  
  
– Ну и как тебе? – спросил Кирк, отойдя немного.  
  
– Не знаю, что это было, – но думать я о них стал лучше, – без обиняков признал Маккой.  
  
– Да. Очень... необычно.  
  
Уже на корабле Кирк поделился увиденным со Споком. Тот понимающе кивал и слушал, кажется, с большим интересом.  
  
– Она ведь ничего такого не делала, понимаешь?.. Просто сидела и... Но как красиво! – наверное, давно он не испытывал такого косноязычия.  
  
– Искусство мысли, капитан, – мягко ответил Спок. – Тэнна славится своими мыслителями. Весьма примечательный вид деятельности. Если бы Вы дали мне адрес, я и сам смог бы...  
  
Кирк почувствовал, что ему дали по голове битой. Мысли? Эта девушка, она просто... _думала_? Но тогда получалось, что его так привлекло...  
  
– Капитан, – обеспокоенно окликнул его Спок, сдвинув брови на переносице. – Все хорошо?  
  
Возможно, он покраснел. Даже вероятнее всего покраснел. Кирк подумал, что ему надо было срочно попасть к себе в каюту. Принять душ и тоже поразмыслить немного.  
  
– Все в порядке, мистер Спок, – улыбнулся он вежливо. – Хотите, вернемся туда завтра вместе?


End file.
